


No Homo

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: 'I wasn’t gay, but then I kissed you in front of some homophobes to piss them off, and turns out I might be kinda gay for you after all'. In which a kiss makes Dean realize that he has feelings for his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo

“Yo, Winchester! You’re seriously  _still_  hanging out with Novak? What if he rubs off on you? You could end up being  _just like him,_ and your spot on the football team won’t be enough to save your popularity.”

Dean was gritting his teeth, both hands gripping the armrests of his seat, knuckles turning white. Next to him, his best friend Castiel was slowly shaking his head in silent warning.

It was supposed to be a fun night out, just him and Cas at the movies like friends did on Friday nights. So what were the odds that Alastair and his obnoxious group of minions happened to be sitting two rows behind them at the cinema, throwing insults at Cas every five seconds.

“I’m not gonna take this any longer, he’s been doing this for  _months_  now.” Dean hissed under his breath, swiftly approaching a breaking point. “We’re seventeen, not seven! It’s about time they start acting like adults.”

“Please don’t, Dean.” Castiel all but begged, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “They’re never going to stop anyway, and do I need to remind you that there’s five of them and two of us? You’re going to get hurt if you go over there. Or worse, they’ll get back at you Monday at school when they catch you alone.”

A whistle from behind them.

“Oooh, look at that, the  _boyfriends_ are  _touching_.” That was unmistakably Gordon’s voice, Alastair’s most lethal partner in crime.

Dean’s blood was boiling. This had happened too many times already… Ever since Castiel had come out six months ago, he’d been pestered by these homophobic asshats for no reason, and Dean was more than done with it. The code that Dean Winchester lived by was a simple code:  _One; don’t touch my little brother. Two; don’t hurt my best friend._ The fact that Cas always claimed that it was ‘fine’ and that he’d learned to ignore it, wasn’t good enough for Dean. Someone like Cas deserved to have a carefree life without having to deal with this unnecessary bullshit.

“I mean it, Dean… Don’t do it, let’s just wait for the movie to start and forget about them.” Castiel pleaded again.

Something about Cas’ voice was grounding Dean, somehow keeping him from taking his extra-large coke and throwing it right in Alastair’s creepy face. He glanced to his right, looking straight into worried blue eyes. Eyes that never failed to bring Dean back when he was on the verge of losing himself. Eyes that told him that everything was going to be okay.

“Stop looking at him like that, Winchester. He might get the wrong idea!” A female voice chirped; Alastair’s girlfriend Naomi.

Dean growled, whatever peace Castiel had brought him immediately melting away.

“Those douchebags are making fun of you, Cas! How am I supposed to let that go?!”

Castiel sighed, directing his gaze at the commercials that started playing on the screen. “They have been for months… I suppose they’re afraid of everything that they consider to be _not normal_.”

Incredulously, Dean stared at his friend, who wasn’t looking back at him. Not normal?  _Not normal?!_ Was Cas actually starting to believe their bullshit? Because that’s what it was; bullshit. Cas was perfect, always had been. He’d been Dean’s friend since they were twelve, and now, five years later, nothing had changed.

Somewhere along the way Cas had admitted that he liked guys, but everything else had stayed the same. Cas’ unique sense of humor, Cas’ loyalty and cleverness. The smile that Dean loved. All of it had stayed exactly as it was after his friend had confessed that he wasn’t straight. Dean didn’t understand how it was even an issue to some of their fellow students.

“Cas, please look at me.” He said, tone softer now.

A few long seconds passed before Castiel turned his head to face Dean.

“Hey…” Dean muttered urgently, not loud enough for the asshole squad to hear. “You  _are_ normal, and you’re perfect the way you are… Please don’t believe a word they say, they don’t know anything.”

Castiel’s face visibly cleared up at that, only to sink when Alastair’s voice echoed through the theater again. “Last warning, Winchester! He’s about to shove his tongue down your throat!”

This time Alastair was getting some annoyed coughs from the other people in the room because of the noise that he was making, but none of them seemed to be bothered by the injustice of what the guy was doing.

Dean’s brain was operating fast. He could go over there and punch Alastair in the face; not a smart plan, considering that it would be five against one. Or two, because Cas being Cas, he would definitely come to Dean’s rescue. Inevitably, that would result in Castiel getting hurt as well, and that was something Dean didn’t want to risk.

Or he could yell something back at them, for the umpteenth time. Tell them to shut up, curse at them, to no avail. Because let’s face it, they were rotten to the core and wouldn’t be bothered by a couple of curses or cruel words aimed at them…

The perfect idea for proper revenge slapped Dean in the face like a wet towel. What would truly bother these dicks and gross them out? He smirked, nudging Cas’ side. Castiel had been staring at the screen again, bravely pretending not to notice what was going on behind them, and he questioningly tilted his head at Dean.

“Cas… Do you trust me?” Dean asked in a low voice, eyes locked with Castiel’s.

“What kind of a question is that?” Castiel countered, narrowing his eyes at Dean. “Of course I trust you.”

“Good.” Dean answered, bringing up a hand to cup Cas’ jaw to hold him in place, before _diving in,_ kissing Castiel right on the lips.

Cas was surprised at first, but soon got with the program, as always understanding Dean without the two of them needing words to communicate.

And Dean didn’t care. Didn’t care that he was straight, or about what people would think. He trusted Cas, felt safe with Cas, and cared about Cas more than anything. The thought of kissing him hadn’t been appalling to Dean in the slightest, but now that their lips were actually touching and sliding together, Cas breathing into his mouth…  _Wow._

There were flashbacks of every kiss that Dean had ever received.  _Lisa… Bela… Tessa_. It had  _never_  been like this, his heart hammering against his ribcage, the blood rushing to his face. Cas tasted better than anything Dean could describe, and their lips were fitting together oh so perfectly. One of Cas’ hands was pressed to the back of his head to keep him close as Cas murmured against his lips.

“That was very clever, Dean. If nothing else, you have managed to stun them into silence.”

Only then did Dean break away and look over his shoulder, where the bullies were silently gawking at them while pretending to cover their eyes in disgust. The commercials ended and the lights were turned off. The room turned quiet. No more nasty comments from their shitty classmates.  _Success._

Yeah success… Except for the slight panic bubbling in Dean’s chest. He chanced a look at Castiel, who was watching the screen as if nothing had happened, although Dean did spot the pleased little smile that was tugging at Cas’ lips.

Shit. What the hell had that been? Dean wasn’t gay. Dean liked girls, dated girls. And yet here he was, craving those plush lips on his own again. His hands were aching to touch Castiel some more, something he’d never really considered before.

Sure, he loved Cas, but he’d always assumed that it was because they’d known each other for ages, and that it was the  _brotherly_ kind of love. Looking back now, he wasn’t so sure. He compared his feelings for Cas for the ones he had towards Sammy, his  _actual brother_. Dean’s stomach was slowly sinking. Oh god… Those two kinds of feelings were both strong, but they were  _nothing_  alike. Ah crap.

Unable to focus on the movie, Dean fidgeted in his chair, fumbling with his hands, feeling nervous and confused. Even though sexual orientation wasn’t something that Dean really cared about, it was more than a little scary to find out that you had feelings for  _your best friend_. Too many things could go wrong there. If Dean ever had the guts to bring it up  _at all._

“Are you alright? You seem restless.” Dean froze in his seat as the words were whispered in his ear, Cas’ hot breath fanning his cheek. “Is it because of what we did?”

Of course, trust Cas to read Dean like an open book, like he always did. Dean bit his lip. He didn’t want to have this talk here in the dark theater while zombies were being slayed in the background. Actually, he preferred to skip that stupid talk  _altogether._  To screw it all, and just kiss Cas again, like every cell in his body wanted him to do.

“I just… Can we do it  _again_?” Dean whispered back, their eyes meeting.

Castiel frowned. “Are they looking at us again?”

Dean shook his head. “No…”

It took Cas a moment before his mouth formed a small ‘O’, the expression on his handsome face telling Dean that he understood. When Cas smiled and nodded, Dean breathed in relief. Maybe being in love with your best friend wasn’t all bad…

~

The movie had been a total waste of money; they ended up spending most of it making out. Dean didn’t mind. When the movie ended and they exited the room with kiss-swollen lips, holding hands, the distraught looks on the faces of Cas’ tormentors were  _priceless_.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
